


Powerful

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: No shipping, Other, insecure Dai is my baby and must protect, this was written in 2 hours... so..., xlied series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: With the XLied series moving on, Shu knows that he needs to have a conversation with Dai to try to know more about his partner and being able to compose a song that can fit both of them in the most perfect way.
Kudos: 3





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of me going for a walk while listening to Roug:e and feeling hurt that in 5 years we haven't had another duet between Shiki and Dai XDDD... also the result of me being too freaky anxious for the last XLied song that I've been 'patiently' waiting since 2018.   
> I didn't edit nor make any kind of revision, so... sorry for that...

**Powerful**

It has been a sudden request; Shu has come to talk to him at night and asked him to go on a road trip. There is no reason for him to say no; besides, the main purpose of such unexpected idea is to get to know more about each other for their upcoming duet of the XLied series. Knowing that they are already halfway through the second series of songs, Dai accepts that is just right in time for them to know a bit more about each other and try to come up with an idea for the new song.

Any plan he could have for his day off is immediately scratch out and now he goes to sleep with the idea of meeting Shu first thing in the morning.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The following morning, he waits closed to the dorm’s parking lot, Shu has sent him a message to wait for him in that specific point. He does not wait long when he sees a familiar card that stops right in front of him.

“Good morning,Dai, I’m sorry, did I make you wait for a long time?” Shu greets him and asks him.

“No, I just got here a couple of minutes ago, so, should I get in the passenger’s seat or someone else is coming?” Dai knows that the twins usually spend time with Shu on his free days so it might be the case for today as well.

“Yes, it’s only going to be you and me,” Shu replies and so the younger man nods.

They both fastened their belts and Shu starts the engine of the car. Their ride starts in a silence way; even though there is not a huge difference in age, Dai still feels Shu as a superior and his nervousness is playing the best of him. Should he be the one starting the conversation about the song? Probably not, Shu is the one who is going to compose it, he just has to give some ideas or thoughts about it.

“By the way, do you already have your driver’s license?” Shu suddenly asks him.

“Ah, no, not yet, I’ll probably start the process this year,” Dai replies, “I apologize you have to do all the driving.”

“I don’t mind, driving it’s kind of relaxing for me,” the older answers, “both roles are relaxing, driving and being the passenger.”

“I didn’t see it that way when I came with the others,” Dai practically whispers and shivers as he remembers the ride that took them hours to finish.

“Eh? Is that so? I remember Shiki told me you all were aiming to go to the ocean but…”

“We were not even closed,” Dai completes with a wry laugh.

The conversation keeps going for a while about that chaotic day and the times that Shiki and Rikka skipped the correct exit and how terrifying Tsubasa’s driving skills are for him. Shu smiles when he listens to the story, and every once in a while, comments that Shiki has always been like that when driving.

“When he got his driver’s license, he took me and Roa for a trip, we came back five hours later than expected and the agency was going crazy,” Shu tells and Dai giggles.

“It must have been a crazy day.”

“It really was… so, right now I’m driving without knowing where to go, any specific request?” Shu asks, they have been on the road for almost an hour and it’s until now that he confess this.

“Not really… guess the beach is too far away…”

“Yes, I didn’t think about it and took the opposite way.”

“It’s ok,” Dai says as he looks at the route they are following on his cellphone, “then… what about Takao Mountain?”

Shu takes a look at the GPS monitor, with all the driving they have done so far, that place is closed and it’s a really good destination to have a nice and calm conversation.

“Then, let’s go there.”

The last 30 minutes are filled with occasional conversation, daily life in their dorms and how the units have become closer to each other. When they get to the place, they left the car at the parking area, Shu puts on a hat and sunglasses, Dai simply puts a cap and moves out of the car.

“Have you come here before?” Shu asks him as they start their way through one of the hiking trails.

“I used to come a lot when I was in high school and during my first months in college, after I joined SolidS I lost the habit,” the younger replies, “I needed to start working to polish my skills.”

You’ve always been the kind of person who looks to improve in every area, right?”

QUELL’s leader wonder with a tiny smile on his face, shyly Dai nods and looks away for a moment.

“Shu… can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“How did you two chose who will sing with who?”

Shu is surprised by the question, so far no one in QUELL has asked him this kind of question, they all simply accepted the person with the one they were paired up. Maybe, the only one showing some kind of fake disappointment was Ichiru, but he didn’t exactly question him about the reason why.

“In the case of Ichiru and Tsubasa, that was a personal preference that I requested, for the rest… I feel it like it just happened.”

“I see.”

Dai seems a bit disappointed with the reply he has given, and it makes him feel curious.

“We had some conversations and all, but at the end we didn’t even know when the pairs were ready, if you know what I mean.”

“I… yes, I do.”

The taller man replies and keeps a steady pace, maybe he shouldn’t have asked this question, maybe it was better to keep the eternal doubt.

“Dai, is there something that bothers you?”

Shu stops his steps, forcing Dai to do the same, the younger man sighs and thinks that maybe it will be good to take this out of his mind.

“I just have been wondering why QUELL’s leader would like to sing with me, Shiki, Tsubasa and Rikka are better options for the leader of the unit, not me.”

Shu feels as his whole mind goes blank for a moment; Shiki was right when saying that Dai could have some insecurities when working in this duet. Nevertheless, he thought that those insecurities will be reflected at the revision of the lyrics, music, or maybe even at the recording, not when trying to come up with ideas for the song.

“I’m sorry, it was inappropriate to say that.” the younger man expresses showing regret of his previous words.

“I’m just… thinking, why would you doubt of yourself and the potential you have?”

Dai is not the one who stays with a blank mind and stares at Shu. Potential? He is always trying his best, but still thinking that he is way behind everyone else in SolidS.

“May I know why, Dai?”

“I’m just… if I tell you… would you keep the secret?”

The man says knowing that is too late and he really needs to say the truth.

“I will keep the secret.”

Dai sighs and starts walking again, he needs to be a little bit distracted, if he is really going to confess such a thing.

“We have worked different volumes of music, different series, in all of those we have unit songs, solo songs, and duets,” the younger man starts saying, “I feel… like I’m not good enough yet…”

As he gets closer to the reason, he starts thinking that is the stupidest reason in the world, but it’s been bothering him since he realized of it.

“Yes, I’m listening,” Shu encourages the man to complete his story and sees as Dai sighs again.

“I keep thinking that maybe Shiki does not want to sing a new duet with me because I’m not ready to be paired up with the leader…”

The words are said in the most honest and desperate way that a man like Dai can express. Shu stops once again; he sincerely understands the younger man’s fear and needs to find a way to give a good answer.

“I know it’s stupid, I know we haven’t had the chance to produce a new album for duets, and I know that this is the same situation for Rikka and Tsubasa since they also have one duet for them… but…”

“It’s not stupid, you cannot come and devaluate how you feel,” Shu quickly interferes before Dai keeps going on, “but I don’t think that the reason behind this is Shiki not trusting your abilities.”

The man adds, they have climbed up to a spot in which a few benches can be found around the area, so Shu guides them to one of those to take a seat and talk a bit more. the older man knows that now the subject must be treated in the best possible way as Dai seems to be completely uncomfortable.

“It just took me by surprised, knowing that I will sing a duet with you and that I still haven’t had the chance to sing another song with Shiki like Rikka and Tsubasa did with the Re:start.”

The younger man adds, he feels that he has messed it up even more as it feels that he is depreciating Shu’s talent.

“I… I think I rather stay quiet for a while.”

“It’s ok, I won’t get mad,” Shu states to ease Dai’s fears, “but I must say, and I hope you really believe me, Shiki does trust your abilities, it’s just that the opportunity has not come up again for you to sing with him.”

“It feels weird that in almost five years the opportunity has not come up again,” again he bites his tongue for the salty comment that he let out.

Shu knows that words will not work, and probably he will not be able to make Dai see his potential by repeating the same over and over again.

“We are in charge of closing this XLied series, so I need you to be in your best condition,” QUELL’s leader suddenly mentions, “just as Issei and Shiki did an incredible opening, we have to do an incredible closure, don’t you think?”

Dai looks at Shu a little confused, he does not understand the sudden change in the conversation, but a part of him is grateful that the subject is gradually changing. The light blue haired man nods, showing that he agrees with what Shu is saying.

“What kind of song would you like to sing, Dai?”

The younger looks puzzled, what kind of song? That is a really good question.

“Something powerful… I know that’s just too vague, but I want to give a powerful closure to the XLied series.”

“I think we are capable of doing that, trying to bring the most powerful side for the two of us.”

Dai giggles, it’s somehow unbelievable that Shu has taken such a vague petition as a real request and a real thing to work with for the duet.

“I don’t want you to change your style for such an ambiguous suggestion, I like QUELL’s style.”

“Powerful does not necessary has to include a heavy instrumentation, remember the day when you came to the room where I was composing?”

“Ah… when I thought it sounded like water…?”

Dai wonders a bit hesitant; it’s been a few times that he follows the sounds of Shu’s piano when the man composes music, but that one is the one he remembers clearly.

“Precisely that day, being powerful means more that just physical strength, or strong words,” Shu comments, “being powerful for me is being able to capture someone’s attention with music, with lyrics, having the ability to show your presence and determination; and that can be done in many different ways.”

Probably is athletic self was the one who got him thinking that powerful needed to be made out of just strength, but Shu’s words are reasonable and remembers him of several times in which a strong determination has shown more power than anything else.

“Yes, I get it.”

“So, we can be powerful and keep QUELL’s style, or even showing a different side of QUELL’s style might be something powerful for us to work.”

Dai can recognize the look in Shu’s eyes, it’s the same way that Shiki’s eyes look when he is having one moment of inspiration.

“I will show QUELL that we still can become more ambitious, more powerful, and you will show SolidS your determination to become the most powerful out of them.”

“Isn’t that a little too much?”

“You were the one proposing it, that you have to accept the consequences.”

With that being said, Dai has started to believe that Shu can be even more dangerous than Shiki when they get fixated on something.

“Thank you,” the younger says, “I’ve been carrying that weight since all the series were announced and working while I keep thinking that there must be something wrong with the way I sing or dance… it’s been a heavy burden.”

“No need to carry that anymore, we’ll work together to make this last CD a huge success, deal?”

Shu expresses as he offers his hand to Dai.

“Deal.”

General ideas keep coming from both of them, common interests are shared, as well as the feelings they have for each of the members of the two units. The whole conversation and trip become a great source of inspiration for Shu, who as soon as he gets back to the dorm starts writing the song.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The release day for the last XLied album is closer, however even if the wait is not that long, Shu does not want to keep waiting to see Shiki’s reaction. He knows that the only person in SolidS’ dorm is Shiki, so he goes in and straight to the studio where he finds the purple haired man working.

“Busy as usual?” Shu asks him when he has gotten to step right next to Shiki scaring him with the sudden sound of his voice.

“Shu… what are you doing here?” Shiki asks and takes off the headset.

“I want you to listen to it now.”

QUELL’s leader states and handles a copy of the last CD to Shiki.

“Didn’t we have an agreement that we will listen to all XLied until the released date? You know in my case the ones you composed.”

“We did, but I cannot keep waiting to see your expression with this one.”

Shu insists and does not give up until seeing that Shiki takes the CD and puts it in the CD player.

Shu quietly observes each one of Shiki’s reaction, the way his eyebrows move up when listening to the first notes performed by Dai. The smirk showing in SolidS’ leader when the chorus comes up, the eyes filled with pride when he listens to that solo part performed by the younger member of SolidS, and overall, the happiness that is shown throughout the song.

“That was… I cannot even put one word to describe the song, you took the best out of Dai.”

“Powerful, right?”

“Yes!” Shiki agrees when Shu mentions the word.

“Shiki, you know, I was supposed to keep this as a secret, but… I feel that I might help Dai if I tell you.”

Shiki seems a bit puzzled by the way Shu is speaking and urges him to say whatever he is trying to tell him.

“Dai felt a bit frustrated since he has not had the chance to sing with you, and I did understand him, it’s been a long while from the moment that Roug:e was released.”

SoldiS leader is completely shocked by the words.

“Is he having a hard time because of that?”

“He is… or I hope he was, this song is to show how powerful he can be, so…”

“If I tell you the truth,” Shiki interrupts his friend, “I’ve been thinking of a new duet, I already have Rikka and Tsubasa’s duet, but every time I try to think about something for me and Dai… there is not a single idea that can be good enough.”

Shiki smirks and then he sighs,

“Roug:e was an easy challenge, Dai was still too new and even if it is a high quality song, it was easy as I knew how to highlight each one of our voices, now he has become such a great performance that I’m afraid he will overshadow me.”

The moment that Shiki considers funny is cut of at the time that he gets a slap on his head by Shu.

“Work on that duet, he deserves it!”

“I know, I know, being honest, your song has given me enough inspiration for it, so just wait for that song, it’ll be the best.”

“I dare you to overcome what I did.”

“No fair, I didn’t challenge you with any of the previous XLied,” Shiki complains looking dead serious at Shu.

“I can still take challenge, just say it.”

“I’ll let you know when I have one, right now I need to finish this work and get to start that new song as soon as possible.”

Shu giggles a bit, he can clearly see that Shiki has been without sleeping for an unhealthy amount of time, so it’s better if he leaves this conversation for now.

“Good luck, get some rest, see you later.”

“Yes, yes, see ya.”

When going out of the studio, Shu runs into Dai, probably his dance lesson was shorter or ended sooner than plan.

“Shu?”

“Hi Dai, I came to talk a bit with Shiki.”

“Ah…I see… he has not listened to the song yet, right?”

“Maybe he did… I don’t think he remembers it after going to bed.”

“Ah… yeah, he hasn’t slept for two days I think… did he like it?”

“I can say we accomplish our goal.”

Dai smiles satisfy with the response, Shu considers if he should tell him that Shiki will work on a new duet for them, but after a quick thinking, it’s better not to say a word.

“Try to play the song for him again so you can see his reactions.”

“I will, thank you, Shu.”

QUELL’s leader smiles and leaves SolidS’ dorm, working in this series of new XLied it has been without a doubt, one of the most interesting and valuable experiences for him and most likely for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for a special friend who used to listen to all my desperate claims about needing the XLied for Shu and Dai to come out as soon as possible; dear friend, you are no longer part of this world, but as soon as this song is out believe me, I will cry a river because all I'm gonna be thinking about it is how much I wish I could share my thoughts about the song with you, wherever you are, I hope you are doing well and enjoying SQ's music. <3 love you my dear.


End file.
